What's True & What's For Shock Value
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: The shows aren't always followed exactly to the script... and things get crazier when Amanda isn't told about one scripted promo beforehand.
1. Chapter 1

No one had told them beforehand about the scripted betrayal, they weren't sure why they weren't told about it… which led to Finn Balor pressing a cold gel pack to his girlfriend's bruised face.

Amanda Cena had pushed Enzo Amore out of the way of Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady's boot… and she was raging mad now.

"Fucking lunatic. Can't exactly blame him for my protective instincts though, I did shove Enzo out of the way." Amanda says, running her tongue along her right lateral incisor… Finn stopped her and looked closer, confirming what he suspected, Amanda's tooth was cracked right down the middle.

"Someone shoulda warned kiddo ahead of time." Both heard, seeing Enzo and Colin.

"Zo, how bad could it be?" Colin asks before they walked over, Amanda and Finn glaring at him.

"You cracked her tooth, you son of a bitch!" Finn says, Amanda reaching into her mouth and removing the tooth.

"I hated having that there anyway." Amanda says, Colin knowing that summertime was bittersweet for her.

"Mandy-" Colin starts to say.

"You know, a text beforehand wouldn't have taken too long! Who's idea was this storyline anyway?!" Amanda snapped at him.

"Yeah, kiddo's pissed." Enzo says. Colin crouched down to the 5'1" diva on the crate, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"That really hurt out there, buddy." Amanda says.

"I know… and I'm sorry." Colin says before the group heard footsteps, Amanda looking behind her… but instead of Kurt like she had been thinking, it was a figure in a metal suit with a purple visor who cringed when she saw the blood.

"That's just nasty." The figure says, the voice female yet computerised through the suit.

"Around here, it's an on the job hazard." Amanda says, wiping the blood away. "Missing teeth are more like scraped up knees compared to the hellish injuries." She says as she saw Natia walk over and slap Colin upside his head.

"Ow! Tia, it was an accident!" Colin says defensively.

"You still kicked the poor girl in the mouth!" Natia says angrily.

"This is our non blood related, dysfunctional family." Finn says.

"Yes, I gathered it was something like that." The woman says.

"We're all a bit crazy. I'm Amanda." Amanda says, extending her left hand, the woman shaking Amanda's hand.

"Talora… and the suit is for a reason." The woman says.

"Earth is not your home planet, is it?" Enzo says.

"No… and it's pathogens aren't kind either, that's the suit's role. If I remove it I'll be deathly ill within hours." Talora says.

Another set of footsteps was heard running to them and immediately, Amanda and Seth were hugging.

"How's your night going, Mr Wwe 2K18?" Amanda asks in an effort to try to keep him from getting angry at Colin.

But it didn't work and immediately after the two let go, Seth slammed his fist into Colin's nose and broke it.

"For fuck's sake, it was an accident!" Colin yells, resetting his nose.

"She's missing a damn tooth!" Seth shouts, Amanda resting her left hand on his right arm.

"I yanked it out myself." Amanda says, showing Seth the tooth that was cracked.

"Honestly, how is she still even conscious? Or alive?" Talora asks, startling the others.

"You've… seen people die from this?" Enzo asks.

"My species is a very delicate one by your standards… if you were us, you would have all died almost as soon as you started." Talora says.

Amanda looked in the mirror nearby, seeing that the root where her tooth was had stopped bleeding for now… but her face still hurt and she headed off to the trainer's office to find some Aleve.

While in the trainer's office, she saw Corey and he immediately went pale when he saw the lingering anger in her eyes.

"I didn't think your reaction would be realistic enough if I had told you beforehand." Corey says.

"We've both been in this industry for over a decade and have known each other for nearly 6 years, you should know by now that I hate being blindsided. My first thought out there when you started blaming Colin was that you were being a sourpuss with a ten foot bargepole up your ass!" Amanda says, Corey gently gripping her left arm and seeing the hole where her tooth was… before seeing the others and letting go of Amanda when he saw the anger in Finn's eyes.

"You knew and didn't tell her, what the hell, Corey?! She could've ended up with a head injury!" Finn says, standing in front of Amanda.

"Can you help me out here? Get him to back off?" Corey asks after seeing Talora, who's only reply was in some words of her own language. But Corey understood her enough and that it was somewhere along the lines of 'I'd rather be the one stood with the popcorn'.

"Oh, I'm sorely tempted to beat him." Amanda says, Talora seeing a scar on Amanda's upper right arm. "But we were… trying to be civil." She says, rubbing her sore mouth.

Corey left, finding Kurt in the hallway.

"Where's Mandy, did she leave?" Kurt asks, knowing that Amanda and the others usually tried to leave the arenas by 11:20 at the earliest.

"She chewed me out a bit for not telling her in advance… I'm guessing no one gave her a script beforehand. And there was someone else there with them." Corey says.

"Who?" Kurt asks.

"Some foreign woman in a suit I think. Couldn't see her face." Corey says.

"People sometimes hide their faces." Kurt says, Corey heading off in another direction as Kurt found Amanda and the two hugged… it was when they let go that he noticed which tooth was gone.

"It feels weird… feels like it's still there." Amanda says.

"Reminds me of that one loose tooth you pulled out." Kurt says.

"In my own way… Chris jumped out of his skin that night." Amanda says as the two chuckled… but Kurt saw a bit of sadness in her eyes. "Has it really been 10 years? It feels like yesterday that we were waking up in different cities and the news of what happened crashed onto us." She says, Kurt brushing her tears away.

"I know, kiddo… and years later, we still don't have any concrete proof that he was in his right mind." Kurt says.

Talora watched the two, turning to Finn.

"A decade later and it still affects everyone involved… I hate seeing her so upset." Finn says.

"She took it the worst?" Talora asks.

"Yes… I didn't know her at the time but when she finally opened up about what had happened, it made my heart break for her." Finn says, walking over and pulling Amanda into his arms.

Kurt noticed Talora and walked to her.

"Corey tell you?" Talora asks.

"About you but not your name." Kurt says.

"Talora... he probably said I'm some foreigner and he's right… to this world." Talora says.

"To this world? When he said that, I thought he meant from a different country." Kurt says.

"A different country in the sky then, if you like." Talora says.

"Well, I hope the show didn't freak you out too much… Mandy normally doesn't rip her teeth out but she'll protect the people she loves from harm." Kurt says.

"Freak me out… if I was in that ring, I'd be dead right there in minutes of being hit once." Talora says.

"You seem very delicate…" Kurt says.

"Yeah, like a glass egg shell compared to you. I wear this suit because even a small sniffle to you would be terminal to me. My people evolved on probably about the cleanest planet out there, we never evolved any immunity to these things." Talora says.

At the same time, Alexa Bliss was heading to the parking lot… and turned curious.

But she would be asking questions tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Five weeks earlier…**_

 _A sharp scream startled them, the door slamming sent Amanda's sinus pressure headache from dull to searing and she let Finn help her up as Colin stood up and ran to them._

 _The three ran to the door, Finn opening it and Amanda restraining Roman as Finn and Colin helped Enzo up after opening the door._

" _You three go back to your seats!" Roman growled, Amanda tightening her grip on him._

" _Fuck that, Roman! You hurt my friend!" Cass snarled, blue eyes narrowed in anger as he held a bleeding Enzo up in an attempt to keep him steadied on his feet._

" _Roman, you can't go chucking people off of the damn bus! You could've broken his neck and you could be facing assault charges!" Amanda says after giving a hard slap to Roman's left shoulder as Colin helped Enzo back to their seats._

" _She's right, Roman, what the hell's the matter with you?" Finn says._

" _You okay, buddy?" Colin asks, Enzo nodding._

" _Tiny's got a hell of a lot of fire to deal with her Shield brother." Enzo says, Colin nodding in agreement as he found a first aid kit and opened it before patching Enzo up._

" _I got angry about the noise and I can see that you ain't feeling well, Mandy. He's too damn loud at times!" Roman says after Amanda let him go._

" _So is Miz and you haven't chucked him off a tour bus yet! Back off of Enzo! What do you think Hunter is gonna be angrier about when he hears what went down, Roman?" Amanda says firmly, Roman looking at her._

 _He easily towered over her, his grey green eyes narrowed with her hazel ones but she stood firm on this and he knew she wouldn't back down._

 _To Roman, there were times that Amanda could be scarier than Galina._

 _Roman backed off and went back to his seat, Finn and Amanda heading back to their seats and sitting down._

" _Damn, his temper can get the best of him, love." Finn says, putting his left arm around Amanda's shoulders as she snuggled closer to him._

" _I've known Roman for 16 years, never seen him throw anyone out of a vehicle." Amanda says, the two kissing._

 _Back at the hotel, Amanda slipped into one of Finn's shirts after taking her makeup off and taking a shower before joining Finn in the king sized bed._

" _Things will calm down, love. And hopefully, Roman doesn't go chucking more of us off the tour bus again." Finn says, wrapping his arms around Amanda before the two kissed._

" _I hope so too. Enzo is who he is 24/7 and makes no apologies about it. If you can't be your real self, who can you be in this life?" Amanda says, resting her head on Finn's left shoulder as they watched Dr. Who._

 _And Finn knew that she was right… Enzo was normally laid back but people tended to get overwhelmed on these tours._

 _From what Amanda had told him, she and Randy were sent back to America once after trashing a hotel room in Italy… but that had just been two people getting a bit rough during an intimate moment..._

 **Present time...**

It was around 10 in the morning when Amanda woke up… and saw a slice of vanilla and red velvet swirl cake nearby before seeing Colin.

"You're good, I'll admit that." Amanda says as she sat up, knowing that the only times Colin brought that kind of cake to her was either on her birthday or when he screwed up and pissed her off. Amanda took a bite of the cake and made a small hum, a smile following as she chewed carefully.

"Everything calm in here now?" Talora asks as she and the others walked in.

"That sugar's gonna go straight to her brain." Enzo says.

"Oh relax, she loves it." Colin says as Amanda finished the slice of cake.

"I wouldn't eat it." Talora says.

"Don't tell me, you'd rot your teeth to flakes in minutes?" Enzo asks.

"No, I just wouldn't like it." Talora replied, giggling a little when Enzo's face looked a touch disappointed.

After a while, Amanda was ready for the day and stopped when she felt a blindfold placed onto her eyes and hear Finn chuckle quietly.

"Where are you leading me now?" Amanda asks with a slight smile as Finn took her out of the room.

At the same time, Talora walked into another room and saw a banner that read _"HAPPY 27th, MANDY!"_.

"Zo, put that away!" Carmella says, trying to stop her friend from breathing in some helium from a balloon.

"I can't help it if I want to cause laughter!" Enzo says in a high pitched voice.

"Save it for the birthday girl, Enzo." Seth says.

"27? She looks younger." Talora says.

"What was your guess of her age?" Seth asks.

"17…" Talora says.

"Some of us are convinced that Mandy ages in reverse or uses a good aloe lotion." Sami says as the door opened.

"We nearly tripped over a duffel bag back there." Amanda says as Finn led her into the room.

"Elias, I told you not to leave your things in the hallway!" Dean says.

"It wasn't me, I swear." Elias says, strumming his guitar as Finn took the blindfold off of Amanda and Elias started playing _Happy Birthday_ on his guitar.

"Every year that passes, kiddo still looks like a kid." Dean says, him and Amanda hugging.

"That's why the name stays." Enzo says, him putting a pink hat on Amanda's head. "Now that, I like. The pink amongst the bluish black hair." He says.

"Well, it is a good color match. Happy birthday, kiddo." Seth says, the last part to Amanda and kissing her on her forehead.

Amanda looked back to Colin and then to Enzo, noticing some tension between the two friends… and it got her to thinking if the creative team was using the storyline split of an amazingly talented team to punish Enzo for the incident in Europe.

Amanda let out a slight squeal as she felt Finn's arms snake around her and he pulled her to him before the two slow danced to _Head Over Heels_ by Tears For Fears.

' _That could very well be the song they end up dancing to as husband and wife at their wedding…'_ Enzo thought.

He knew it was gonna happen… it was just a matter of time.


End file.
